


Magic Feelings

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magic and Science, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Iwillfigure this out.”





	Magic Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes” (_X2: X-Men United_)

“Give it up, Haircut,” said Mick, spinning his chair in another lazy circle.

Ray glared at him over his lab table. “I _will_ figure this out.”

“It’s magic. There’s nothing to figure out.”

“There’s no such thing as magic,” Ray said, stubbornly. “Just technology we don’t understand yet.”

“But why do you gotta understand it?” asked Mick. 

“I just… If magic is just emotion and feeling, then I’ll _never_ understand it. I’m terrible at feelings.”

Mick came around the table. “Hey,” he said, softly. “There’s a couple of feelings I know you’re good at.”

Ray smiled, and kissed him. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
